The Dead World/Issue 34
Walking up the stairs, Bella looked around on instinct for zombies before reminding herself there wasnt any and heading to the room with a window overlooking the front, on the way meeting Natasha who asked her where she was going. "to the room with the window overlooking the front" Bella told her continuing to walk noticing as Natasha followed her. "oh is there one of them outfront?" Natasha asked and Bella nodded but before she opened the door Natasha suddenly blurted out something that suprised her. "I wish I was doing something....I guess Will just doesnt want me in danger" Natasha sighed and Bella studied her before opening the door slightly and speaking. "follow me, just stay down" Bella said and Natasha nodded as they both crouched down and walked into the room, quickly going to the walls beside the window. "what are we doing?" Natasha asked and Bella bit her lip ready to take a quick look before answering. "were looking to try and see where the one out front is and if we can see him, we should be able to take him out" Bella told Natasha before looking out the window quickly looking around before seeing the unknown man was indeed behind the truck and luckily the weapons were left how Will had put them. "here look" Bella pointed out the window as Natasha joined her and she saw that the unknown man wasnt even looking up to them but was suprised when Bella drew Natasha's gun and handed it to her. "what?" Natasha began to ask but Bella cut her off. "you want to do something right?" Bella asked and Natasha nodded "so kill him" Bella said and Natasha bit her lip "we need to test your shot in a non risk taking thing so do it" Bella said opening the window slowly not drawing the attention of the man before taking a step back as Natasha aimed. "you can do it" Bella assured Natasha as she took a deep breath and aimed directly at the man's head and firing, watching as the man fell to the ground dead and as some nearby zombies were drawn by the gunshot to the body. "we'll clear them later" Bella told Natasha before she exited the room leaving Natasha to watch as the now dead man got eaten by the zombies causing her to have a sudden memory flashback. ---- Sitting on a bed of some random house she and the group had found, she looked down to her hands waiting for the leader to arrive...she knew the group didnt want her and only saw her as a burden so she knew that it was time to do what she always did. '' ''Hearing a voice, more specifically the voice of the leader coming towards the room ''and Natasha quickly got herself ready by letting her hair flow loose and poping open her top so it was open all the way down the middle showing off the sides of her breasts before she got up and moved her jeans down her legs slightly so her ass and panties were shown before finally laying onto the bed held up by her shoulders, looking sexily towards the door. '' However when the door opened it wasnt just the leader but his five friends were with him and she suddenly remembered it was their poker night, so she quickly rushed to get dressed but tripped over herself a little while all the men just stared at her mumbling woahs and letting out some wolf whistles. "I take it back, she aint useless" one of the men said stepping into the room, their eyes roaming around her body while she stood there shocked at them. "you gonna give us your body baby doll?" another stated but before she could respond the leader suddenly turned around and shot them all with his revolver causing her to fall back onto the bed shocked. "na, I aint had a female in months....your all mine" the leader said stepping forward and pointing the gun at her forehead as he grabbed her throat "I got one bullet left in this thing, now are you gonna get shot or will you let me fuck you?" the man asked and Natasha barely managed to speak with his grip on her throat. "you can fuck me" she stated, her eyes wide open and scared as she looked inbetween him and the gun while he just laughed. "good girl" he said and pushed her onto the bed before getting ontop of her fully, keeping his revolver on her head the whole way through their time together..... ---- Running down the stairs, Anthony slowed his pace when he reached the kitchen and ducked down as he entered, heading towards Will as he spoke. "they're in the building next to us" Anthony told Will and Lewis who turned to him as he took his spot in hiding. "what window?" Lewis asked and Anthony made sure in his head he knew which one before speaking. "the window closest to us" Anthony said and Will nodded knowing which one he's on about. "right all we need now is the military weapons, with them we can get Aiden outta there" Will said as he opened the door slowly. "woah, what you doing?" Anthony asked him. "making sure the kids ok" Will stated and opened it before looking over to Aiden who he saw was still breathing. "he's damn lucky, Jethro landed on him when he died" Lewis said out loud and the other two mumbled in agreement before Will whistled to catch Aiden's attention who looked towards them quickly. "you alright?" Will mouthed and Aiden nodded in response "good he can lip read" Will said to himself before mouthing to Aiden the plan and what they were going to do and again Aiden nodded. However before Will could put his thumbs up a range of shots fired and if it wasn't for Anthony and Lewis moving Will back aswell as themselves, Will's brain would've been all over the floor as just where his head was moments ago was over half a dozen bullet holes. "well......that was close" Anthony stated and Will turned to give him the no shit look. ---- Walking out of the room, Natasha closed the door and was about to go down the stairs when she bumped into Elizabeth who had obviously just stopped crying from her husbands death. "oh sorry Elizabeth, you ok?" Natasha asked crouching down a little to her height and putting her hands on the old woman's shoulders who just nodded. "i'm fine.....just thinking....about him" Elizabeth stated and Natasha nodded understanding. "are you ok?" Elizabeth asked Natasha noticing that the woman looked like she was in deep thought. "yeh I am...just thinking" Natasha replied with a smile but it soon disappeared when the old woman spoke again. "want my advice? dont think......it only gets worse and worse the more you do" Elizabeth stated and began moving away from Natasha to go to her room "because there's gonna be plenty more to think about.....this world aint ever gonna change" Elizabeth finished as she disappeared into her room. Natasha however didnt move as she just stared in shock and a little bit of sadness at Elizabeth's now closed door, her memories coming flashing back again. ---- After the leader had gone out of the room, Natasha ''got up off the bed and looked into the mirror at her naked self disgusted. How could she do this? Natasha began to think before she quickly reminded herself she was only trying to survive.'' However the man had killed his friends just to have her to himself. ''Looking over to her bag she sat down on the bed again and sorted through it and taking out her gun she'd got from that dead cop, quickly supressing the memories as they came back to her. '' Although when she looked at it she found the gun empty and sighed before she noticed that he had left his gun on the bed and remembered he had said something about still having a bullet in it so she quickly took it and took out the bullet before thankfully being able to put it in hers after what felt like forever of strugggling. Sighing, Natasha got herself ready before aiming towards the door and shouting out to the leader "hey, do you want a blowjob....i'm bored" Natasha said putting on a voice and she soon heard the man coming towards the room before beginning to open the door. Waiting, she watched as he appeared in the doorway and quickly noticed she had a gun and he was weaponless....however he was too late to move because she fired shortly after he processed this information and fell to the ground. A gunshot straight through his heart, Natasha noticed as she stood over him looking down at him in shock before she shook herself out of it and collected her bag, quickly throwing on her clothes as she headed to the front door to leave..... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues